Content
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A post-epi for the show on 12 November 2008. Just a short little fic-let. COMPLETE


_This is what I think happened after the epi on November 12, 2008 ended. Thanks to Goldy for the beta work._

* * *

Content. The word floated around Seeley Booth's mind. It was his birthday and he was content. Sure, he was worried about his brother; he knew that sooner-or-later, Jared would call asking for a favor. He knew that in that moment, he would have to stand by his decision not to bail his baby brother out. Yet, for right now, Booth was content. It was a lovely fall night that was just cool enough for a coat. A light breeze barely ruffled his hair and a beautiful woman on his arm.

Brennan had her arm through his, her hands clasped together, and her laughter filled the air. Booth smiled, loving the sound. He also loved that she had agreed to let him walk her home, and didn't make some big deal about being a grown woman perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Booth liked taking care of Temperance, and he secretly thought she liked it too.

"Are you listening to me?" the phrase cut through Booth's thoughts.

"Uh? What?" Brennan laughed again and shook her head.

"I asked if you had a good birthday?"

"One of the best, Bones," he answered with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad." They both fell back into silence, enjoying the night and each other's company.

"Booth?" Brennan asked cautiously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm wondering when the last time was that you asked if you could ask. And I'm thinking never."

"Do you think Jared will stop drinking?" Booth didn't answer right away. Instead, he took in a deep breath, held it and then slowly let it out.

"No, Bones," he finally said. "I don't." He left it at that and Brennan didn't push. They both let the silence return as they approached Brennan's apartment building. Booth reached out and opened the door, letting Brennan precede him.

"I'm sorry you don't get to go to Hawaii," Brennan said as they made their way to the elevator.

"Not really that important," Booth dismissed, as they stepped into the small apartment.

"It is, Booth," Brennan said. "You really wanted to go. You deserve to go."

"Yeah, well, sometimes life isn't fair," Booth answered. "You know that." There was a chime and the doors opened, letting the pair step out onto the second floor.

"Yeah, well," the doctor said, echoing her partner. "Fair or not, you deserve it." Booth smiled as they stopped in front of Brennan's door.

"It'll be okay, Bones," he said. Brennan unlocked her door and pushed it open before turning back to Booth.

"I know Booth," she said, pulling a folded envelope out of her back pocket. "Here. Happy birthday."

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"Well, look." Booth took the envelope and slowly opened it.

"Bones," he said, pulling out an airline ticket. "I can't."

"You can," Brennan interrupted. "You can and you will. You deserve it. Anyway, it's a birthday present and it would be bad manners not to accept it." Booth smiled as he shoved the ticket back into the envelope.

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be good."

"Thank you, Bones," Booth said, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. Brennan stepped into his embrace and hugged him back. "Thank you," he said again meaning for more than the tickets.

"You're welcome." Booth held his partner close for a few more silent seconds before pulling away. "So, um, do you want to come in for a while?"

"I should get going," Booth answered. "It's late."

"Right. Well, see you later."

"Yeah." Booth offered her a smile and then turned, walking away.

"He kissed me," Brennan said after him, causing Booth to stop. "I, um, just don't want Jared to throw that at you." Booth didn't move. _Too late, _he thought. Jared had made sure that Booth knew. He knew every detail about that kiss. But why had Brennan really told him.

"Bones," he said, softly. Booth turned back and walked to his partner.

"I just thought…" she began, but stopped as Booth reached out and caressed her cheek. He slid his hand to the back of her head, letting his figures tangle with her hair, tilting her face up. Brennan's eyes drifted shut slightly as she felt his breath.

"Bones," he said again, dropping her head so that their lips were only a hair width apart. "I respect you more than he does." With that, Booth gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then stepped away. He offered her a smile, before turning and walking away.


End file.
